Umbrella
by Kyokii.tana
Summary: Das Gefühl, idiotisch zu sein, verstärkte sich, als meine Nase unangenehm zu kribbeln begann und ich laut niesen musste. Toll, jetzt würde ich also noch krank werden. Das waren ja herrlichen Aussichten. Fast schon ein bisschen.


Stumm sah ich nach oben. Regen. Schon wieder. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, in New York regnete es oft, öfters als in Sokovia.

Ich mochte Regen. Er war... beruhigend, klärend, beinah einlullend. Als ich noch jünger war, hatte ich bei dieser Wetterlage oft auf dem Schoß meines Vaters gesessen, der mir dann immer etwas vorgelesen hatte, während ich mir bei einer heiße Trinkschokolade fast immer die Zunge verbrannt hatte. Wanda sagte, es würde bis heute noch an meiner Hektik liegen.

Geschickt umging ich eine Pfütze, die sich beinah über die ganze Bürgersteigbreite erstreckte. Seuftzend strich ich mir meine Haare aus der Stirn, die mir die Sicht verhinderten. Das überschüssige Wasser, welches ich durch die Streichbewegug aus diesen gepresst hatte, perlte meine Hand hinunter und kroch unter den Ärmelsaum meiner Jacke. Ich verdrehte generevt die Augen. Wie ich es hasste, wenn das passierte. Aber ich war ja auch selber an der Situation schuld.

Es war Spätsommer in Manhattan und es war wohl Pflicht, einen Regenschirm mit sich zu tragen, da hier das Wetter sehr unbeständig sein konnte. Ich hatte Wanda nicht glauben wollen, als ich mit ihr heute morgen losgegangen war und sie mir gepredigt hatte, dass sie ihrem Gefühl vertraute, wenn es sich um Wetterumschwünge handelte. Der Himmel war ja schließlich blau gewesen. Warum sollte es auch regnen?

Ein ähnliches Szenario hatten wir erlebt, als wir anfang diesen Sommers einen Campingausflug gemacht hatten. Damals war es schwül und es hatten beinah tropische Luftverhältnisse geherrscht. Ich war in meiner Sorglosigkeit einfach losgelaufen, um mich etwas nach dem Streit mit Wanda abzureagieren. Das Ende vom Lied war, dass ich direkt in ein Unwetter hineingerannt war.

Innerlich verpasste ich mir selbst eine gehörige Ohrfeige. Was war ich manchmal nur für ein Idiot?! Das Gefühl, idiotisch zu sein, verstärkte sich, als meine Nase unangenehm zu kribbeln begann und ich laut niesen musste. Toll, jetzt würde ich also noch krank werden. Das waren ja herrlichen Aussichten. Fast schon ein bisschen.

"Steht der Regenwald noch?", hörte ich ein vertraute Stimme trocken hinter mir sagen und spürte gleich darauf, dass die Regentropfen aufgehört hatten, auf meinen Kopf einzuprasseln.

"Clint!", entfuhr es mir überrascht und ich blickte ihn verwundert an. Clint lächelte mich freundlich an und hielt mir ein Taschentuch entgegen, welches ich dankend annahm. Während ich in das Taschentuch schniefte, besah ich mir meinen Schulkameraden genauer. Er trug seine schwarze Umhängetasche bei sich, die er lässig über einer Schulter trug. Das Hemd lugte frech aus der dunklen Jeans hervor, über das er ein Jacket trug. Clint sah irgendwie immer gut aus, immer rasiert und frisiert. Ganz im Gegensatz zu mir, da ich schlichtweg zu faul zum Rasieren war und ich die Auffassung vertrat, dass der leichte Bart mir gut stand, ebenso die verwuschelten Haare, welche eine gar einzigartige Färbung aufwiesen.

"Sag mal...", begann ich vorsichtig, "Warum trägst du eine Pfanne mit dir herum?", fragte ich den Amerikaner belustigt, der daraufhin zu dieser blickte und rau auflachte. Ein Schauer raste über meinen Rücken. Nicht gut, gar nicht gut.

"Die kommt aus dem Hauswirtschaftsunterricht", unterrichtete mich Clint schmunzelnd, sodass ich große Augen bekam: "Du hast... Hauswirtschaft?!", echote ich. Er nickte daraufhin: "Ja, warum denn nicht? Ich mag Kochen." Ich war sprachlos. Noch nie hatte ich einen Mann getroffen, der gerne kochte. Ich stellte mich dabei immer wie der letzte Depp an. Es war ein reines Fiasko, wenn ich die Küche betrat, weshalb mich meine Familie immer so gut wie möglich von jeglichen Küchenuntensilien entfernt hielt.

"Wenn du willst, koche ich demnächst mal für dich", schlug Clint aus heiterem Himmel vor, was mich dazu brachte, über meine eigenen Füße zu stolpern. Mein Blick schoss zu Clint und ich hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an, als ich seinen irritierten Blick sah. "Alles gut?", erkundigte er sich und blieb stehen. Ich nickte: "G...gerne.", gab ich stotternd zurück. Clints Strahlen brachte mich ebenfalls zu einem atemlosen Lächeln und ich sah ihm gebannt dabei zu, wie er einen Zettel hervorkramte und mir so seine Nummer gab.

Und so kam es dazu, dass ich in Manhattan, am Freitag, dem dreizehnten August im strömenden Platzregen mein erstes Date ausmachte.


End file.
